Falling To Pieces
by othgglover
Summary: Welcome to season three of 90210. What happens when a familar face returns? While plenty faces leave the zip code so soon? This FF is fair game and couple suggestions are acceptable and necessary. If you enjoy 90210, you'll enjoy this fanfic! :


**Hey there! Welcome to my very first FanFic of my new favorite TV Show, 90210! This is purly fanfiction, I really wish this was real, sorry I'm not a 90210 writer. :P Anyways this is directly following the season two finale. And I'm pretty sure I know which three couples I wanna focus on, however, suggestions are always welcomed. I really hope you enjoy the first chapter and continue to ready this exciting and enthralling story. I know I will, hehe - elizabeth**

* * *

**What a summer break it had been Silver thought as she adjusted her towel in the beach sand. Summertime had been perfect for her and Teddy. Silver didn't really remember the last time she was so satisified with a guy. Ever since, well Dixon. But Teddy was completely different. They had balance which is something Silver and Dixon's relationship had lacked. Teddy really understood Silver, and they were both really happy. Silver applied some tanning oil as she looked over at her friend, Adrianna. **

**Adrianna was still with Navid. And similar to Silver, they had a wonderful relationship. Adrianna had never dated a guy like Navid, and they were the most unpredictable couple at West Beverly Hills. Adrianna liked being unpredictable, after all she was an actress herself. She was hoping that this year wouldn't have any drama surrounding them. Adrianna was over her whole "lesbian" phase and only wanted Navid, and if that didn't work out then she wanted guys. Adrianna giggled having a flashback of her and Gia, what was she thinking? She still loved Navid the whole time. **

**But besides their wonderful relationships, someone else was on their minds - Naomi. Naomi Clark, who had been MIA since May. Silver and Adrianna were Naomi's best friends and were very concerned about Naomi. Naomi hadn't returned any of Adrianna or Silver's calls or texts. And whenever they would go over to Naomi's house. Jen, Naomi's sister would say she was away or not home. Something was seriously up with Naomi annd the girls worried more and more day by day. **

**"You know I just thought about something," Silver said looking over at Adrianna.**

**"What?" Adrianna asked.**

**"Liam. Do you think that's why she's missing?" Silver asked. Liam Court, was Naomi's now ex-boyfriend again. But Naomi always had the hardest time getting over him.**

**"Possibly. I mean Naomi loved that boy. But you were the last one to see her right?" Adrianna asked. **

**"Yeah at the passing of the torch party. She didn't seem too torn up about it. She left by herself though," Silver recalled.**

**"Were you with Teddy there?" Adrianna asked.**

**"Of course," Silver said.**

**"Yeah there's the problem - Naomi saw you and Teddy happy and she thought about Liam and left," Adrianna concluded.**

**"That sounds like a possibility. Good thinking Ade," Silver said.**

**"So should we go find Liam?" Adrianna asked.**

**"Yeah, let's go. He's gotta know something," Silver said, standing up. **

**The girls walked back to Silver's car.**

* * *

**Liam Court was sitting in his back room of his house trying to figure out which best possible boat to build this time. He had decided he wanted to work in construction because even though his first and original boat got burned down, he felt like he could make an even better boat. Why did that jackass Jasper have to burn it down? It wasn't like Liam didn't have any affectionate feelings for Annie. Obviously Annie did but that was another story. Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door. **

**He saw Silver and Adrianna, just standing there. Liam had never really had a one-on-one conversation with those two, they were just basically known as the "girlfriends" because Liam was tight with Teddy and Navid.**

**"Hey," Liam said, slowly opening the door.**

**"Hey can we come in for a second?" Adrianna asked.**

**"Yeah sure," Liam said, opening up the door for both Silver and Adrianna.**

**"You know why we're here right?" Silver asked, thinking it was quite obvious. **

**"Not really. I'm actually pretty surprised to see you both here," Liam replied.**

**"Have you heard from Naomi lately?" Adrianna asked.**

**"Nope. And I really don't care to hear from here," Liam replied. Naomi had seriously betrayed him and lied to him multiple times, why did he want to hear from her?**

**"That's strange. Because we haven't either," Silver told Liam. **

**"I wouldn't worry about it Naomi's a fighter, she'll be okay wherever she is," Liam said.**

**"Is that really all you have to say about her?" Adrianna asked very conflicted.**

**"Yeah that's it. And if you don't mind I need to work on my boat," Liam told the girls.**

**"Naomi was IN LOVE with you, she fought for you when you weren't together. I've never in my life seen her so happy when she was with someone else," Adrianna told Liam, very irked.**

**"I know she was. But being a liar and being self-centered didn't help us at all," Liam said.**

**"Naomi's been through ALOT this year, Liam. And she really counted on you. Why couldn't you have just supported her?" Adrianna asked.**

**"Because I what I just said - I don't trust her anymore. She manipulates everyone, Adrianna," he concluded.**

**"She never manipulated you Liam. She trusted you. She told you things we didn't even know about," Silver said.**

**"Does it matter? You know I was probably next on her list to be manipulated with anyways," Liam told them.**

**"I don't think you understand, Liam. Jen's pregnant and taking everything away from her," Adrianna confessed, Silver didn't know but Adrianna had found out.**

**"WHAT?" Liam and Silver said in unison.**

**"It's true. Jen's pregnant with Matthews' baby and has probably drove Naomi crazy," Adrianna told them.**

**"Wow, I would have never seen that coming - ever," Silver said to Adrianna.**

**"Wow and I thought my problems were big," Liam admitted.**

**"You see Liam, you were the only one keeping her sane, and she needs you now, you know?" Adrianna said.**

**"I know. But it's just complicated," Liam said.**

**"Not really Liam, you still have feelings for her and she really needs you. Go back to her," Silver bluntly stated.**

**"It's not simple Silver. I don't know if I can handle this anymore," Liam told them.**

**"Well, I guess you can't handle a real relationship then," Adrianna said storming off slamming the door behind her.**

**"Look Liam, I think if you think about it, you'll make the right decision," Silver calmed told him as he left.**

**"See ya," Liam said, as he sat in his chair thinking about everything.**

* * *

**Annie sat her room with a smile pasted on her face. She was so happy that Naomi was supposedly gone and that she would be the new queen bee at West Beverly Hills High. Now all she needed was one thing - a new boy. However, not everyone's love life was perfect. After admitting to her parents she hit Joe Herman, Jasper's uncle, her father decided to go turn himself in - after all he was the owner of the car, and he didn't want to ruin Annie's life. As for her mom, Debbie she could have cared less. Harry had lost his job, and she was filing for divorce. Which was something Annie had a hard time thinking about. She wondered what really went wrong? Annie felt terrible for allowing her father to be sentenced to jail for five years, which was something Annie lived with everyday. **

**Annie suddenly heard a knock at the door. "Come on in," Annie replied.**

**"Hey Annie," Dixon said as he opened the door.**

**"What's up?" Annie asked. **

**"Not much," Dixon replied quietly.**

**"Are you okay?" Annie asked, concerned.**

**"Look we've been through alot this summer from mom and dad getting a divorce from your whole hit and run to dad going to jail, don't you feel a little guilty Annie?" Dixon asked.**

**"Yeah I do, it's something I have to live with everyday," Annie responded.**

**"Have you told anyone else?" Dixon asked.**

**"About dad being in jail? Or the divorce?" Annie questioned.**

**"About you hitting the homeless guy," Dixon fiercely responded.**

**"Does it matter? Dad was the one who said he did it, and I'm fine," Annie commented.**

**"Not necessarily. I was doing some research online and if someone else knew anything about a certain crime and someone was sitting in jail who really didn't do it, the actual person could be in more serious trouble," Dixon concluded.**

**"Huh?" Annie asked.**

**"Basically, if anyone knows the truth you would be in some major trouble Annie," Dixon said.**

**Annie sat their quietly. She didn't want to go to jail, she hated the thought of it.**

**"Look I'm not trying to scare you, but I just need to know the answer. Did you tell anyone else?" Dixon asked.**

**"Could you please just leave me ALONE?" Annie asked somewhat paniacing.**

**"Yeah but once you tell the truth, then we can talk," Dixon said closing the door behind him.**

* * *

**Naomi Clark was sitting in her hotel room at the Seaside Inn, aka the worst hotel in the 90210 zip code. Since Jen had taken over her life, she had shipped Naomi to the hotel to live and wouldn't have anywhere else to live once high school was over with. But that wasn't bothering her. What was bothering her was Mr. Cannon. He had raped Naomi that night and she had plenty of nightmares about him and didn't know what to do. There was no answer. She couldn't go to the principal - again with same allegation when it was false the first time. There was no hope for Naomi. She didn't have good enough grades or test scores or extracirrculars. What was she going to do with her life after high school ended?**

**Suddenly, someone knocked on her door. It was probably the maid. **

**"I'm still here!" Naomi shouted.**

**The knocker wasn't stopping. **

**"Really you can go," Naomi said.**

**"Naomi! It's me," said a familar voice.**

**Who was it? Naomi thought. She could put the name to the voice.**

**"Who?" Naomi asked, completely afraid to even open the door now.**

**"It's me, Ethan," Ethan said.**

**Naomi instantly opened the door to see Ethan Ward, standing there. She couldn't help but smile. "You're back!" Naomi cheered. **

**"Yeah I couldn't do senior year without you guys," Ethan said with a smile.**

**"We couldn't either," Naomi said finally hugging him. "Come on in to my not-so humble abode," she said.**

**"How did you find me here by the way?" Naomi asked.**

**"I went by your house, and Jen said you were gone of course. And I mean I would have gone to Annie or Silver or Dixon, but you know how I left them. So I had to find you. I went to every hotel to find you," Ethan admitted.**

**"So I was your second choice? Or third choice?" Naomi asked, a little off guard.**

**"No definately not. You were the only and best choice for me," Ethan said.**

**"I just hate that. The only option to run to when look at me, Ethan. I'm a mess," Naomi said.**

**"You're not a mess, you still have a friend in me," Ethan said smiling.**

**"Not until you hear about all I've done since you've been gone," Naomi said.**

**"I think I can handle it," Ethan said.**

* * *

**I know horrible way to end the 1st chapter. But I need FIVE REVIEWS TO CONTINUE TO WRITE CHAPTER 2! Suggestions are acceptable. :DD Happy summer! Hopefully you'll see the next chapter very soon.**


End file.
